


Don't Worry, Child

by freshiewrites



Series: Hurt/Comfort and Stuff [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Based on a Discord Conversation, Child Abuse, Edge being a Papyrus, Fluff, Gen, Gen Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, not foncest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshiewrites
Summary: There was a tiny knock at the door. Sans is the one who answers it.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Hurt/Comfort and Stuff [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250096
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	Don't Worry, Child

**Author's Note:**

> here you go gasty!! not as fluff as i meant it to be, but interesting none the less!!
> 
> enjoy, mind the tags!!

The first night it happened, Sans had been in a deep sleep for once, the night terrors that occasionally haunted his sleeping hours absent. He’d still have been able to shank any son of a bitch that tried to break in his house, but with Papyrus right down the hallway, it was pretty much as safe as it was going to get.

He’d woken up because of a sound that was foreign, something that knocked him out of sleep and into alert mode, his eyelights scanning the room around him before he decided it must have come from downstairs. By the time he’d gotten to his feet and to the bedroom door, Papyrus’ door was wide open, silent steps taken down the stairs to where the sound came again.

It was a tiny knock, almost polite if it weren’t for the way it insistently rapped at the door. It couldn’t have belonged to a bigger monster, which put a pit in Sans’ stomach even as he approached Papyrus, who was waiting for him by the door.

Papyrus gave him a glancing look, asking if it was worth it. It was three in the morning after all, and neither of them could afford to skip any shifts over something as stupid as tiredness. 

Sans took the decision out of their hands and stepped forward, opening the door with a grin. “What’s the issue, fella?”

He stopped short at the sound of sniffling, his eyes going down to even shorter than his own height, a kid standing on their porch with rags for clothes and dirt covering every inch of them.

They reeked, were shaking from the cold, and Sans didn’t even think before he was scooping the kid up, shrill but quiet shriek ignored as he took them inside. Papyrus shut the door behind him, eyes wide, but Sans simply took the now violently trembling child straight to their bathroom.

“Sans, what’s their HP?” Papyrus asked as he followed, grabbing towels and a few washcloths for Sans to use as he stripped the kid down, ignoring their shame and placing them gently in the tub. The water was turned on as Sans checked the kid, his grin tightening.

“Around half of what it should be.” 

There was a disgusted grunt behind him, before Papyrus was off, probably to the kitchen to make some soup or something else wholesome and nutritious. Sans was focused on getting the grime off the kid, who whimpered as he gently wiped over bruises and cuts. 

Everything he saw made him see red, but he kept his anger to himself.

“You talk?” he asked, the kid glancing up at him before immediately looking away.

“Yeah…”

“Good.” He said, giving them a good rinse. “Tell me who did this to you. I can take care of it.”

They looked up at him in fear now, fear and mild understanding, and Red did not regret it. Finally they whispered a name, one of the drunks in town that had no business raising a kid, and Red kept the name in his soul, trapped and tormented as he finished cleaning the kid up and dressing him in a shirt that Papyrus had dropped off sometime between cooking and Sans washing.

“Alright kiddo,” Sans said, gentle as he picked them up and took them to the kitchen, setting them in a chair where Papyrus had already laid out soup and toast, “I’m gonna go take care of some stuff. I’ll be back when I’m back, bro’ll take care of you.”

The kid nodded, eyes wide as they stared at the food. Red snorted, shaking his head before he headed out to the living room.

Papyrus stood next to him, as he laced his boots and shrugged on his jacket, and only said a simple “Make him pay for it.” before he headed back into the kitchen to entertain the kid. Sans’ grin widened.

“‘Course I will.”

~.~

When Sans returned home the light crystals were already bright, his back aching with effort as he stepped into the house. Papyrus would have called off for today for them both; dealing with an abused kid sort of took precedence over making sure that human based traps were calibrated. 

He heard faint voices coming from Papyrus’ room, his expression softening as he saw the blanket fort that littered the living room, the bowls of half eaten mac, and the TV that was still playing a bit of the latest Mettaton movie. 

Shrugging off his weariness, Sans padded upstairs, where Papyrus was showing the kid his collection of action figures, the child enthralled with how they moved and the colors. Papyrus had taken great care when painting them, the bright and vibrant hues something rare in the Underground.

While Sans watched, Papyrus offered one of them to the kid, who’s already wide eyes widened further, his hands gently taking the toy and holding it to his chest. Sans smiled, shaking his head with a chuckle as he turned and headed for his room to sleep off the exertion he’d extended taking care of the trash that morning. 

He could hear the kid and Papyrus talking animatedly to each other, having the time of their lives discussing the parts and mechanics of how the toys worked, how the paint dried and how Papyrus had even found them.

He flopped in his bed, covering up for once with his ratty blanket, and wondered just how long the kid would be staying with them. Probably not that long, the kid was a dog and the dogs usually helped their own. He’d have to have a conversation with Dogamy at some point, something to the effect of keeping their packmates in line when it came to children. 

If he was honest, Dogaressa would probably have the issue taken care of before he’d even have to say much of anything.

Relief settling in his soul, Sans settled in to rest. He’d earned it, after all. 

Kicking the shit out of dirty children abusers really took it out of him.


End file.
